In recent years synthetic substrates have been developed for use in the printing and labeling industries. Synthetic substrates offer significant advantages over natural wood pulp paper including, for example, improved print quality, water resistance, tear resistance, and tensile strength. Such materials typically are comprised of polymeric materials such as polyolefins or polyesters.
Unfortunately, such synthetic materials are not readily degradable in natural environments, and so in recent years, environmental littering and damage due to discarded plastics has occurred. Accordingly, development of plastics that can be degraded in natural environments and landfills has been desired.